


Everything

by queen_scribbles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light-Side Jaesa Willsaam, Post-Jedi Under Siege, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: How do you keep a secret from someone who shares a Force bond with you?





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a birthday fic for the LG Paladin Sith son who was never supposed to mean this much to me(but boy, am I glad he does).

Force bonds were a wonderful thing, and Jaesa had heard their virtues extolled since she joined the Jedi. They enhanced your connection to others, allowed for greater synergy in battle, could be a source of comfort, assurance and healing, even over great distances, made words unnecessary for communication, and so much more. But in all the talk of both virtues and dangers inherent to Force bonds, her instructors had failed to mention one particular downside.

They made it _**blasted**_ hard to keep secrets.

Of course, the fact Tragen had caught her standing on a chair in one corner of his room, staring intently at the ceiling probably hadn’t helped in that regard, either. In her defense, his visits to the Force Enclave usually lasted_ much _longer, and she should have been well away from any compromising position long before he could have _possibly _caught her.

“See something interesting?” he asked drolly, and Jaesa flinched so sharply she almost fell over the back of the chair with a yelp.

Fortunately, there was a wall right there she used to catch her balance, while mentally scolding herself for being so absorbed in her task she hadn’t sensed his approach. “You finished early,” she mumbled, then winced. _Way to not arouse his suspicions..._

Tragen raised an eyebrow as he paced closer. “Sana Rae had a holocall with some Voss representatives, so we shortened our meditation time for today.” A note of amusement crept into his voice as he took in her perch on the chair. “You didn’t answer my question; see something interesting?”

Stars, it was hard to mentally scramble without being obvious about it to your Force bond-mate(and boyfriend), who knew your tics almost as well as his own. “Um. I thought I did,” Jaesa fumbled as she accepted his wordless offer of help getting down, relished the way his hands lingered on her hips even once she was steady. She bit back a smile. “Turned out to be a, uh, trick of the light.”

He didn’t fully believe her, she could see it in his eyes, even if he hadn’t been nudging at their Force bond for the truth. “Must have really been something for you to be up on a chair...” he probed.

“Nothing_ distinct_,” she plowed on. If this was the lie she was going with, might as well fully commit. “Just thought I saw something in the corner of my eye, and it caught me off guard enough... to rattle...” He was staring at her, half-smile playing at his lips, and it was throwing her off.

“Jaesa,” Tragen drawled, and even skeptical, Force help her, she _loved_ how he said her name. “You are a _terrible_ liar.”

She wrinkled her nose. “I know.”

He ran his fingers through her hair, tucking the dark brown locks tenderly behind her ear before tracing his fingers down her jaw. “It’s also not like you to keep secrets.”

(”_From me_,” he left unspoken, but both still felt it.)

“I know that, too,” Jaesa said softly, raising her hand to catch his and hold it against her cheek. “But you’ll like this one, I promise, and I only have to keep it a couple more days. Just trust me?”

Tragen smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead before murmuring, “Always.”

\---

To her vast relief, Jaesa was able to keep her promise. She had to recruit Vette as a distraction at one point--a role the twi’lek filled with_ unmitigated glee_ upon learning _**why**_\--but it wasn’t long before she was able to let Tragen in on her secret.

Revealing the truth began, however, with a durasteel grip on her end of their bond and her hands over his eyes as they stepped into his quarters.

“This feels rather like marching to my execution,” Tragen joked dryly, even as he played along.

Jaesa couldn’t help but titter, despite her nerves. “If that were the case, wouldn’t it be a blindfold rather than my hands?” she pointed out. “But it’s nothing so grim, you’ll see. Just... one second.” Hands still over his eyes, she reached with the Force to turn off the lights. He frowned slightly, able to sense the change even with his eyes closed, and Jaesa swallowed hard against a fresh rush of nerves as she took her hands away. “You can look now.”

He opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and then gaped with such wonder it made her heart swell at the stars and constellations that now covered his ceiling. “What...?”

“It’s the view from your favorite spot,” she explained softly, knotting her hands together to prevent nervous fidgeting. 

Tragen spun to look at her, the faintly glowing wall lights casting his features in sharp relief but doing nothing to hide the look in his eyes. “_Jaesa_...”

“I wanted you to always have it,” she continued, biting her lip. “Even when you’re too busy or the weather won’t permit the hike, or if...” _Stars forbid...._ “If you’re hurt and can’t-”

His arm was around her waist, hugging her close as he kissed her with a fervency that stole her breath and set her soul alight. She didn’t even need her power to pick up on the cascade of emotion pouring from him; it surged through their bond with no effort whatsoever.

“I love it,” Tragen said hoarsely when they parted, resting his forehead against hers. “It’s perfect. Might I ask what prompted it?”

An unbidden lump rose in Jaesa’s throat. “I love you,” she said simply, softly. “And you’ve done so much for me, even from before; you trusted me, consoled me, encouraged me to grow, believed in me...” She slipped one hand up to cradle his jaw, thumb brushing over his cheek. “You’ve been my best friend and confidante from well before I realized I loved you, and I wanted to do something to thank you for... for everything. Knowing how much you love the stars, they seemed a good choice.”

He let out a shaky breath that fell just short of being a laugh. “A _very_ good choice. You know me well. But, Jaesa...” He tipped her chin up, brushed soft kisses to her forehead and nose. “I love _you_, and that being reciprocated is more than enough, believe me.” His lips brushed hers in a tender, chaste kiss that made something inside her melt. “_You_ are enough, _you _are more than worth... _**everything**_.”

The sheer reverence weighting the last word twisted in her gut, and she moved her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him down into a much fiercer kiss, which she held until her lungs’ demand for air could no longer be ignored. Upon breaking the kiss, she tucked her head under his chin and simply lingered there a few moments. Long enough to hear the rapid thundering of his heart, beating almost as hard as hers.

After letting the silence stretch, Jaesa tilted her head back to catch Tragen’s eye with just a hint of a mischievous smile. “Do you want to know the best part?”

Tragen chuckled and rubbed her back. “Aside from serving as yet more evidence of how amazing you are?”

She giggled even as her face warmed and softly kissed the underside of his jaw. His breath caught in an extremely gratifying fashion, and she fought the urge to smirk. “It’s aligned so our favorite constellations are visible from the bed. In case we want to cuddle while we enjoy the view...”

He chuckled again. “Jaesa, love, was that a hint?”

She didn’t have a lot of practice playing coy, but in this instance it came off pretty well. “Perhaps...”

Tragen was grinning as he kissed her temple. “Well, then, your wish is my command.”

The two of them were quickly settled on the bed, Jaesa’s head on his chest, and Tragen’s arm loosely around her waist. Now that her secret had gone both off without a hitch and over very well, and she could feel the warmth of Tragen’s happiness as if it was her own(maybe some of it was), Jaesa tended to agree with those long ago Jedi instructors.

Force bonds were _wonderful _things.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I got about 3/4 of the way through writing this, and realized it’s essentially a take on The Library Scene from Beauty and the Beast and promptly had so many Emotions(TM) about these two I had to stop writing and go pace around the house making inarticulate whining noises. For, like, fifteen minutes before I’d calmed down enough to carry on.
> 
> They also very nearly made me cry, which almost never happens.


End file.
